


In Your Warmth ART

by cherryontop



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Cover Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: Cover art for In Your Warmth by KannaOphelia :)
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: Fic In A Box, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	In Your Warmth ART

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Your Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169229) by [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/pseuds/KannaOphelia). 



> Cover art for In Your Warmth by KannaOphelia :)


End file.
